


Halfdan the Black Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Vikings (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Halfdan the Black





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unhappt Bride (Prt 1)

“I bet you enjoy being married to Hvitserk though?” Sigurd teased and you scoffed.

“I wouldn’t know, ask Margrethe.” You said without thinking.

Hvitserk’s head shot round from Ubbe to look at you. A glimmer of guilt and hurt flickered there before his eyes darkened. He watched you until you dropped your eyes to your dinner and took a mouthful before excusing yourself. Ubbe glanced at you with a sigh and nudged his brother.

 

“(Y/N).” He called as you left the main hall, stopping you as turn and face him. He awkwardly kissed you on the forehead before letting you go on your way.

You rushed home. Tears threatened to fall from your eyes as you sucked in deep breaths. When you go to your cabin you frantically grabbed at your things. You would wait until dark and leave. You didn’t have to stay, not when it was clear you weren’t wanted.

 

Hours later Hvitserk returned and you made sure he’d seen you getting into bed. “(Y/N)?” The soft question came from near you. There was a moment when you thought perhaps he’d sit on the bed or lay beside you. But instead he sighed and left, the door banging behind him.

 

The tears finally broke the dam and soaked your pillow as you sobbed silently, pulling the furs around you as you curled up. At one point you flipped over furiously, annoyed that you’d let yourself get into the situation you found yourself in. Finding all the reasons it could be your fault.

 

*******

 

The light was what woke you. Then the cold. Rolling over you took in the sight of the empty space next to you. It was a familiar sight but it still hurt. You’d been so excited, marrying a son of Ragnar, Hvitserk. He was sweet you’d thought.

Every waking minute it seemed he spent avoiding you. With a heavy heart you dressed, wrapping yourself up as you headed to the market. Without really thinking you took a short cut that lead you to where the brother’s were all sat talking.

 

“You should have heard her begging.” Hvitserk chuckled. “You’re a lucky man Ubbe, the things she does with that mouth.”

You tried to rush past without being noticed but Ivar had a devilment in his eyes. “(Y/N)!” He called and waved you over.

 

“She is always hanging about.” Hvitserk hissed quietly but you’d heard. It was clear everyone had and Ubbe winced as you stopped and turned, walking away without a word.

“She is your wife Hvitserk.” Sigurd scolded his older brother and rolled his eyes at the chuckles of the older two.

 

“I have a bed that is warm. All I needed was a woman to keep my home and to stop mother wife hunting.” He retorted with a smug smile. Even Ivar found the lack of care Hvitserk had for you out of place.

“You should show her some attention Hvitserk.” Ubbe pointed out but he just shrugged.

 

“She has not complained. Beside, She eats with me, what more could she want?” Hvitserk asked as they began to walk to the main hall.

“A husband probably.” Ivar offered by way of answer through a mean snicker.

 

*********

 

“I have to meet Hvitserk.” Margrethe said loudly. Her friends around her giggled and she smiled, proud to have so many Ragnarssons fussing over her.

You rushed to hide, there was a place that you’d sit and think, gathering your thoughts in places that had nothing to do with Hvitserk. It was a place that you thought no one knew about.

 

As it got dark you began to hear sounds. Deciding that it meant another person was nearby you got to your feet, dusted yourself off, and set your mind to tell Hvitserk how badly you were feeling.

You turned down the final half of the path and stopped dead. Hvitserk was on his knees before Margrethe, the noises of pleasure flooding from her which only seemed to encourage Hvitserk.

 

He didn’t spot your right away. Not until he was on his feet and kissing her, tilting his head and then he saw. You both stared at each other for a moment. There was no way either of you could deny seeing the other.

He started to walk over to you but by the time he’d reached where you were stood you’d vanished. “Hvitserk?” Margrethe called and he smiled as he strolled back over to her.

 

He didn’t come back home. You knew where he was, what he was doing. Why you’d come back to the home you were supposed to share and carried on as if nothing happened you couldn’t tell.

With a final angry sob you grabbed your pack, dragging it from its hiding place, one of Hvitserk's traveling cloaks was tossed around your shoulders as you hurried out into the night.

 

It didn’t take long to reach the docks but you had to pass the main hall. Pulling the hood over your face you rushed past figures. “(Y/N)?” Hvitserk called.

If you’d glanced back you would have seen the confused man stood, horn of ale on hand and his brother’s staring after you, gathered behind him. You let out a shaky sigh as you reached a boat. When you went to pull coins from your waist a large hand wrapped around your own.

 

“Don’t.” The hand squeezed gently and you turned to face them. “Don’t leave him (Y/N). He’s an idiot.”

“I can’t stay.” You whispered and he nodded, glancing to where Hvitserk had followed Ubbe half way. He was watching the scene and his mind whirred, you’d never complained about his absence, were always friendly with Ubbe and now. His brother had run after you as if the gods were after his head.

 

“Stay, teach him a lesson.” Ubbe offered with a smile. “He’d deserve it. I do not mind sharing her with him. But he should take care of you too.”

“It was like a dream. That he wanted to marry me.” You said so softly Ubbe thought you might give up and collapse right there on the docks.

 

“Ubbe come on, the feast isn’t finished and we still need to get back.” Hvitserk called and Started walk towards you both. “What’re you two doing?”

“You’re a free woman (Y/N), remind him of that.” Ubbe winked at you as Hvitserk got closer and looked at you expectantly for an answer.

 

“I used to think you were so brilliant.” You said to him and Hvitserk grinned happily. “You’re worse than the stories about Ivar. I hate you Hvitserk.” Without waiting for a reply you stepped onto the boat


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unhappt Bride (Prt 2)

“I hope they bring the shieldmaiden.” Ivar grumbled as they watched the boats creep closer and closer.

“Why, she will not be interested in you brother?” Sigurd joked.

“I will challenge her to a fight.” Ivar snapped and glared at his brother’s. Hvitserk chuckled and shook his head as he sat on the dock, munching on something that he failed to share with his siblings.

The first boat that docked was Harold’s, the king stepping off and strolling to the next boat. Halfdan followed suit but turned and both men offered their hands to help a elegant, robed figure off the boat.

“That is her.” Ivar hissed and grinned as the boats of women all filed out and gathered. The brother’s fighting men and women did the same.

“Well, it has been a long time.” Bjorn barked as he embraced Harold and then Halfdan.

 

“We have had several adventures, but we were getting bored.” Harold joked and his brother scoffed.

“Speak for yourself I found someone to keep me entertained.” Halfdan glanced at the figure who stepped up to Bjorn and pulled back the hood of her cloak.

“Hello again Bjorn.” Your voice hit Hvitserk and he inhaled the food in his mouth causing him to let out a sharp barking cough. Ubbe and Sigurd slapped his back while Ivar laughed at the situation.

 

*******

 

“You are still to slow.” Halfdan teased as he spun and ducked under the swing of your sword.

“Perhaps you are exceptionally quick… It would explain a few things.” You smirked to yourself until you found Halfdan's arms around you as he pulled you against him.

“Good job I am also skilled then?” He offered playfully as he used to edge of his axe to lift your chin until he could kiss you roughly.

 

You hummed thoughtfully when he pulled away before knocking him to the ground. “Well. I guess.” He chuckled from his spot on the floor before rolling, momentarily crawling on all fours before he dove on you.

 

“As I said. You are still too slow.” He grunted from the spot he’d sprawled on while you laughed against his chest.

“We should get back to the main hall.” You hummed, pinning him beneath you as you snatched up his axe.

“No doubt Harold will be irritable without our company.” He grumbled before jumping up and tossing you over his shoulder, catching the axe that you dropped as he laughed. “Of we go to show off my winning.”

 

“Your winnings!” You gasped and tried to wriggle to look at him but found it impossible. “I was on top of you!”

“Makes a change.” He joked, chuckling when you huffed and leant on his shoulder.

“There is a lot to hate about you Halfdan.” You sighed as he set you down near the main hall, whipping at a small cut he spotted.

 

“Luckily for me you haven’t found out everything then.” He joked. You smiled, waiting for him to lean into a kiss before grabbing the axe on his belt.

He chuckled when the blur of movement was over and you had the axe pressed against your throat while Halfdan held the axe steady, trapping your hands under his. “I’m still better than you.” He teased before pulling away, showing off as he twirled the axe and smiled at you.

 

***************

 

Walking into the main hall was a little awkward. You could feel the stares on your back as you moved through the room with Halfdan and greeted Harold who lifted you into his arms in a tight hug.

“So did you put him in his place this time?” Harold joked as he slapped his hand on Halfdan’s shoulder.

“Almost, we gave each other some bumps and bruises though.” You laughed when Harold scoffed and lifted your chin to look at the cut.

 

“Well clearly the Gods do not want you yet.” He teased and chuckled as he motioned for a drink to be brought over for you.

“You should take better care of her.” Hvitserk snapped, making you jump and moved into Halfdan’s side as he glared at you. “She is shy and soft and timid, not someone who should be thrown around.”

 

“I have yet to hear an objection to a little rough play.” Halfdan almost growled and you were certain if you weren’t stood between them Hvitserk would have been dead.

“Are you sure you know the woman Hvitserk?” Harold taunted. “When we found her we thought to kill her… of course after she tossed Halfdan over the cliff he decided to keep her for himself instead.”

 

“She is a fine Shieldmaiden.” Halfdan hummed, leaning in to mutter in your ear. “No matter which battle field I chose.” He winked when you blushed and looked up at him.

“We should toast her, if the host does not mind?” Harold asked and Bjorn held up his hands to motion for them to continue.

 

“Well then, to my pleasureable Shieldmaiden, may the gods continue their favourable watch over you.” Halfdan smiled when you did, watching you spi from your drink before leaning in. His hands slid down your side to grip your ass and lift you up, kissing you roughly.

When you pulled away you could see Ubbe over his shoulder, using his whole body to keep Hvitserk, who looked utterly furious, from attacking Halfdan.

“Hvitserk calm down!” He hissed as he shoved his brother roughly and glared at him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ragnar. This is my brother, Halfdan,” Harald declared as he lead Halfdan towards Ragnar. You father looked Halfdan over without getting up and nodded curtly.

He jerked his head towards them and you timidly got to your feet. Halfdan smiled as he looked you up and down, stopping when he spotted Ivar scowling at him. “It is a pleasure to…” Halfdan trailed off as you and Ivar turned and began to leave.

 

“(Y/N).” Ragnar said but he sighed and motioned for you to leave when you stayed quiet.

“She does not like me?” Halfdan chuckled as he and Harald got closer to Ragnar.

 

“Perhaps. She does not speak to anyone but Ivar and her mother.” Ragnar sighed as if the fact irritated hi and Halfdan looked a little nervous. “But that does not matter. What matters is that she marries you. I suppose.”

Halfdan glanced at Harald who nodded in agreement. “It shall be a wonderful day. They will wed before the raid?”

 

“No. After. They wish to come too.” Ragnar said as he decided he’d had enough talking with the brothers and began to follow the same path you and Ivar had taken.

“They wish to come raiding?” Halfdan asked nervously.

“You have issue with that?” Ragnar asked and nodded when Halfdan stuttered out a no.

 

*****************************

 

Halfdan tried to talk to you during the feast. Ragnar was right, you said nothing, unless Ivar passed by. You’d crouch right down, whisper in his ear and he’d answer in the same way. Despite your lack of response he continued talking to you, noting how you’d jump as horns and bowls were slammed down by drunken celebrators.

“It is, a, lively.” Halfdan said. You smiled a little and got up, looking around for Ivar who seemed to be forever somewhere he could see you. You whispered to Ivar who nodded and motioned for one of your other brothers to come over, the largest bounced his way through the crowd and guided you out of the hall.

“My sister does not enjoy these kinds of things, she wishes you well. She is tired.” Ivar said to Halfdan who glanced at the door and wondered whether he should follow after you. “She may look sweet but she has a temper worse than mine.”

 

Halfdan had to hold back a laugh as Ivar crawled away, unable to imagine you, the girl who jumped when a loud noise startled her, would have any kind of temper.

When Ivar sat in Aslaug’s seat Ragnar took it as an opportunity. “How is you sister?” He asked, glancing at Ivar who shrugged.

“She is tired and has gone to bed.” Ivar said which made Ragnar roll his eyes. “She is upset that I will be staying here.”

“That is all?” Ragnar asked and Ivar shrugged as he leant in closer.

“She hopes she will get to fight in the raid. She is also angry at you for making her leave us.” Ivar confessed, smiling when he thought about how upset you’d been.

 

“I knew it.” Ragnar sighed.

Ivar snorted out a laugh and shook his head. “How do you know that hmm? She talks only with me. She does not tell mother these kinds of things.”

“You can always tell with your sister.” Ragnar replied and Ivar shrugged.

“I do not think so. You all are blind to what I see.” Ivar teased.

 

*****************************

 

“She does not seem fond of anyone bit her brother. You are sure this arrangement between you and Ragnar is necessary?” Halfdan asked as he watched you work, carefully following Ivar’s instructions.

“She is the daughter of Ragnar Lothbrok, how deeply can that timid nature run?” Harald muttered. Halfdan shrugged and focused on helping move their things.

Both men looked over when a angry sound drew everyone's attention. Ivar was red faced and furious, pushing himself up and rubbing a large bump on his head. You were hissed and shrieking, jabbing a dagger at the man who accidentally bumped Ivar off his seat.

 

It took Ivar’s grip on your ankles, Hvitserk and Sigurd to hold you back while Ubbe and Bjorn stood between you and the man to stop you squirming out of their grip.

“You see brother, they all have that fight in them.” Harald said with a sigh as he watched all of your brothers and Floki, who rushed over to take the dagger before you jabbed one of them, calm you down.

“She will become good at fighting, I give you that brother.” Halfdan decided, reaching for his shield and two swords.

 

“You want to better her aim, you would fair better against angered gods. Besides she is far to timid and frightened to do more than protect her brother.” Harald scoffed but Halfdan shook his head.

“No. She jumps to prepare herself, do you not remember the days when you were learning to fight and you ached for it. So does she, four brothers to fight so she must be a princess, no doubt she is expected to become like her mother who is just as well known as the rest of her family.” Halfdan went on until Harald sighed again and gestured for him to sum up what he meant. “I shall give her a sword and teach her to use it. Why should she be a princess in our home when she would prefer to be a shieldmaiden? I shall make her both.”


	4. Chapter 4

Halfdan stopped. He could hear whimpering and cooing. Also a hushed whisper repeated over and over. But that wasn’t the thing that struck him about, he understood every hushed word.

“Are you coming?” Harald called and Halfdan hushed him. Stepping closer to one of the walls he saw a small door, cut into the panels of the ceiling. Peaking through he could see a shape, moving slightly but not looking at him.

 

“There is another one up here.” He grunted, using his sword to pry open the door and pull himself up. A young woman whispered to a squirming heap in her lap. He frowned, she didn’t cradle the child, bed for their lives. She didn’t even look to him.

He crept closer, the small space causing him to knock loose some of the wood blocking the window and he hissed. Of all the things he’d done and seen he didn’t think seen such cruelty.

The woman’s hair was matted, dirt and filth clung to her skin while a chain with a cross was strained so tightly against her neck it cut and bruised her, looping to a piece of wood behind her, leaving her unable to move. Heavy cuffs sat on her arms and ankles.

 

“Harald!” He called. Even through the filth he could see viking tattoos, familiar styles and patterns on her clothes even with the blood and gods knows what drenching her dress. He dreaded to think how long she had been trapped.

“Are you done with it?” His brother asked as he pulled himself up.

“Help me free her.” Halfdan half ordered, he watched his brother make his own discovery and they both set to work, prying the cuffs loose before carefully removing the chain.

 

“Please. Before you kill me let me hold him.” She begged. They watched as she carefully clutched the child and cooed to it, promising strength of the gods and other beloved sentiments.

“We will not kill you.” Harald said and she looked up at him.

“Where are we?” You asked timidly and Halfdan clucked his tongue.

“You do not know where you are? I didn’t not take these people as such.” He muttered, amused at the idea of the people they had so easily overpowered taking a viking and keeping them captive.

 

“My father was taking us to Kattegat. There was a storm and when it clear there were boats. They took my mother and sisters but killed my father and husband.” You said in a breathless rush, they glanced at each other and nodded.

“Do not worry. We will take you with us.” Harald insisted and called for some men. It was quickly clear that your legs wouldn’t hold you and now you could touch your child you had no intention of anyone else being near him.

Halfdan decided the honour of carrying you the miles back to the camp was his. Arriving caused a commotion and several shieldmaidens from a small town that Harald could no longer name rushed to you.

 

“You know her?” Halfdan asked one of them, keeping a firm grip on her so she wouldn’t follow the others who helped you to their tent and were more than happy to help clean you up and find clothes.

“Yes. Her mother was a healer and her father was one of the men who convinced our town to surrender to Harald.” She replied and he nodded firmly. “Then she is from Norway?” The shieldmaiden nodded and rushed off.

 

***********

 

“So. You have found yourself a woman and a child, both of whom seem to have taken charge of an alarmingly large amount of my shieldmaidens.” Harald said to his brother, sipping his drink as he watched your tent.

“What of it?” Halfdan asked. Before Harald could answer they saw you exit the tent. Lagertha was several feet away and you strolled over, muttering thanks and smiling when she tender stroked your sons head.

 

When you turned you ducked your head to hide the flustered feeling of being surveyed but your saviours. Harald recovered first, strolling over to you. “(Y/N). You look far better.”

“I am still not steady on my feet. I will be no help to anyone.” You mumbled and he cupped your chin in one hand.

“Nonsense. The gods are with us. You are the proof of that, ask any man who has heard of your rescue.” Harald gestured to the men who were talking among each other excitedly. “Each man claims to have saved you himself. They best hope my brother does not hear.”

“Hear what?” Halfdan asked, eyes falling to the now clothed, tiny infant. “He looks to be gaining his health.”

 

“Yes. Perhaps when we return to Norway my brother shall be able to teach him to raise a sword?” Harald said and you glanced at Halfdan who seemed to desire to stroke your son's cheek before gripping the side of his armour instead.

“The child will not be old enough by then brother. We shall have to wait for that day.” Halfdan smiled at you and you glanced to Harald.

“We?” You asked a little nervously.

 

“Halfdan and I are your… protectors.” Harald said and you frowned, taking a step back.

“We may have told several Earls that you were a missing princess.” Halfdan confessed and you realised why the men that did not belong to Halfdan and Harold had shied away and been overly respectful while the Shieldmaidens offered up services that you didn’t think they would normally offer.

 

“I have never been a princess before.” You muttered, stroking the cheek of your sleeping son.

“If it puts you at ease neither have we.” Halfdan joked nervously, smiling when you did.

 

********

 

“What is happening?” you asked as Halfdan burst through the trees, shouting orders at the few people that he and Harald had decided to leave behind, not wanting to take you into the battle of Paris.

“We must leave now.” He said quickly and he looked so afraid you daren’t complain that he was shoving you through up turned mud and stepping on the back of your dress. You were lifted into the boat that had docked, Harald sat, grumbling in the centre while others rowed and some placed shields higher around the boat's edge.

 

“What happened?” You asked quietly as you took in the injured fighters and the destroyed boats that you rowed past.

“Nothing we could not deal with.” Halfdan said cheerfully and you slowly looked up at him. “We tried.” He said a little bitterly and they began heading towards another group of ships.

 

“I am sure the gods will bless your next raid?” You offered as a soothing comment but Halfdan simply chuckled at your attempt while Harald scoffed.

“Our next raid shall not be partaken in by Ragnar.” He hissed and you sat beside him, your son ever present in your arms.

“Perhaps we should have been sacrificed.” You mumbled and both brothers made an odd grunted growl that sounded like a protective dog.

“Do not blame our misfortune on yourself.” Halfdan said quickly, looking down at you.

“You are not the cause of it, I am certain that Ragnar is cursed.” Harald said through a sigh, hand pressing at a wound.


	5. Chapter 5

“Be quiet they might have come back!” One of the women hissed.

“But what if it is our people?” You asked as you moved carefully to look through the floorboards.

“They have to be around here somewhere. We killed all the men, they can’t have taken them far. Next time we leave fighting men with the rest of the people” Halfdan snapped from below you. He stopped when he heard his name whispered and immediately spotted you.

“Halfdan!” You called again. When they managed to get you all down you he picked you up and began to stroll back towards the camp which had clearly been ravaged but not enough to stop the raid.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” He cooed as he settled you in his tent and looked you over incase you needed a healer.


	6. Chapter 6

You let out a frustrated growl when you felt the heavy log you’d been lugging into place, lifted and carried off. “Stop messing about and do something easier.” Halfdan muttered.

With another growl and a sharp kick to his ankle you went back to find another log. The afternoon had gone much the same way and with evening settling in everyone wanted to get done so they could rest before the coming battle.

“(Y/N). Come little one.” Halfdan called, half teasing. You ignored him and continued working until Harald called for you.

“Come on, You’ve angered her brother. She likely to stab you in your sleep.” Harald chuckled as you stomped over.

“(Y/N) Harald thinks you’re angry with me.” Halfdan said with a light laugh. You didn’t reply and he sighed, calling after you. “If you don’t want to talk to me, you can just say so.”


	7. Chapter 7

Halfdan chuckled as he watched you argue with a man three times your size. “Hey, I want you to meet my wife.” Halfdan muttered, patting Harald on the shoulder.

“Halfdan… The last time you spoke to her you angered her so much she kicked you hard enough for me to drag you around.” Harald warned but his brother shrugged.

“I like her she is interesting. I shall marry her.” Halfdan declared and strolled over to you. “Hello…”

“What do you want?” You asked and he flinched at the quick blade that had been placed at his throat.

“Just came for a chat.” He offered as an excuse, hearing his brother’s laugh from across the field.


	8. Chapter 8

You watched your child waving the sharp sword around, going between glancing at the child and glaring at their father who was chuckling as they rushed up and down the boat.

“Why are you even worrying? The kid’s just going to ignore the toy and play with the box.” He said, promptly followed by your child climbing in the big box his gifts had been in.

“That’s not the point, that is a real sword!” You complained and rolled your eyes when he shrugged, quickly leaning over to stop the child taking their eye out before you could see.


	9. Chapter 9

“They are scared of something called halloween?” You said in confusion as you explained to Halfdan what you’d heard from the cowering people if the city you’d invaded.

“Scared of what?” He asked, pausing as you tried to keep up with him.

“I think it is like Alfablot? But I have not listened.” You admitted, making Halfdan chuckle as he opened the door to a cottage that hadn’t been inspected yet.

“Every day is Halloween, isn’t it? For some of us.” Halfdan said as he drew his sword, watching you carefully tiptoe through the house, pointing out where the residents were hiding.


	10. Chapter 10

“You need someone to warm your bed little Shieldmaiden.” A man cooed as he followed you on your way to greet Halfdan and Harold.

“My bed gets warm enough, doesn’t it Halfdan?” You asked as both the men glared at the man who’d been following you.

“I wouldn’t know.” Halfdan muttered and winked at you when you gasped.

“My goodness, and here I thought you enjoyed a challenge.” You pushed between the men and strolled towards their tents while Halfdan growled and stared after you.

“Be careful what you say, you might give me ideas.” He purred out as he followed you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unhappt Bride (Prt 3)

Ivar watched Hvitserk down what must have been his weight in mead. He complained and drank until Ubbe had enough and left him for Ivar to deal with. The the worst carefully worded of insults he could topple Hvitserk, have him crashing and spiralling down into a delightful mess. With another less careful word he could start a war between Harald, Halfdan and his brother. If Hvitserk wasn’t throwing up on his dinner table Ivar might have laughed at the simple power.

You had taught Ivar to consider simple powers more carefully. After all you had simply left one night and returned again, stronger and more efficient and it had flipped Kattegat on it’s head. For a shy thing that would hide in the corners he had to admire your power. Keeping in mind not to underestimate you.  
“Are you going to say anything Ivar?” Hvitserk slurred as he looked up to the throne his brother was brooding on.  
“No. It is not the right time for my input.” Ivar said as he looked to Hvitserk as if it bored him to see his brother struggling to find his feet and sway towards him. Ivar found the sight of his brother so drunk quite amusing. The last time it happened he tried to buy a man’s daughter from him and was tossed into the street. Alsaug was less than happy with Hvitserk when she found out.

“My wife has been sto… stolen. By your ally why are you not doing anything?” Hvitserk asked a he pointed an accusing finger at Ivar who shrugged.  
“She is a free woman and you offended her, she lives in Earl Harald’s earldom and he has seen fit to allow (Y/N) to be free of your marriage. What would you like me to do Hvitserk?” Ivar asked as if he was speaking to a child.  
“But she is my wife. She belongs to me. Mother married us to ensure we would have an alliance with her father and his traders!” Hvitserk implored but Ivar shrugged.

“Yes. But now we have the same deal but the traders travel from Harald’s earldom not… wherever her father’s lands were.” Ivar said and snickered when Hvitserk huffed, turning on his heels and sweeping anything that was in his way, across the room. “Perhaps try and talk to her. She has still not married Halfdan yet, there could be hope.” Ivar called out with a laugh.

********************************************************

“(Y/N). Hvitserk is demanding to be let in.” One of your Sheildmaidens said as they entered the cabin you were staying in while you visited Kattegat.  
“Let him in. But would you stay close?” You said as you moved to sit by the fire. Hvitserk dawdled into the room and avoided looking at you until you invited him to sit beside you. “How can I help you Hvitserk?”  
“I…” He stared at you for a moment. He had planned out what to say to you. Now he was here he had no clue what to say.

“I have to help Halfdan prepare for Ivar’s raid. Will you get on with it?” You asked in a condescending tone.  
“Why did you agree to marry me if you were going to leave me?” Hvitserk asked as he leant a little closer.  
“Why did you agree to marry me if you were going to spend all your time between Margrethe’s legs?” You cuntered and he scoffed.  
“You expected me to just stay with you? You were supposed to be easy.” He complained and scrunched his nose as if you’d irritated him.

“You were supposed to be a husband.” You snapped and glared at him.  
“I needed mother off my back. You were just some pretty, quiet thing that could keep my house. I was never planning on spending time with you!” He shouted. He was surprised when you rose to your feet and glanced at the woman who had stayed close to the door, guarding you carefully.  
“Please see Prince Hvitserk out. Pass along to Ivar that I will not appreciate Hvitserk being near my quarters again.” You said with a voice of authority that made Hvitserk feel small, like a scolded boy.

“You are still my wife. You need me if you plan to marry Halfdan.” He snapped as he was pulled from the cabin.  
“I am sure Ivar would make an exception. For an old friend like me. Not to mention until Halfdan and I are wed. I control my vast, army and trading boats. I need not worry about you Hvitserk, and why would I. You have never wasted a moment worrying for me. Even on our wedding day.” Your cold glare cut through him. He already regretted what he had said but you weren’t giving him a chance to take back his loss of temper.

“Have you seen what is going on?” Harald asked Halfdan as he approached the boats.  
“The boy wanted to talk to (Y/N). I have issue with that.” Halfdan said as he glanced towards your cabin. You were stomping there way and Harald shrugged.  
“These boys are difficult and (Y/N)’s split from Hvitserk is entirely in the hands of Ivar. They were wed here so there is nothing I can do. It has been a long time since she has returned home.” Harald said making Halfdan tut as he stopped looking over his armour.  
“What are you trying to say brother?” He asked with exasperation.  
“That a woman’s heart is a mystery. Being home may make her… regret leaving.” There was a long pause between the brothers before Halfdan sighed out a chuckle.  
“Her heart is no mystery to me. She will not return to the boy. He may be a prince and could give her a throne one day but she wanted to see the world, to learn and conquer. We will do that together.” Halfdan said, smiling as you approached him and he hugged you tightly.


End file.
